No bad dreams with Derek Morgan
by snapesnuggler4980
Summary: exactly what the title says. R & R please?  Just a one shot for now.


The team had just closed a bad one. They had been in Orlando for far too long. Four teenaged boys that attended Orlando High School had gone missing and, unfortunately, still were. The team was called in two weeks ago when the first boy went missing. The Unsub ended up being an assistant coach for the football team at that school. The teams profile pointed to him as a suspect so they searched his home. They had found strong forensic evidence that the only people that had been through the recently were the four missing boys and the coach. Unfortunately, the boys were still missing and the bastard wasn't giving up where they were.

However, the case was closed on their end so they had to head back home to Virginia the next day. In the hotel, the team had doubled up on rooms once again and this time Morgan was paired with Reid. Neither of them got more than four hours of sleep during the nights for the past two weeks, though it was probably three more hours than they would have gotten alone. It ended up that they unintentionally slept in shifts. Morgan was out when his head hit the pillow around ten. Reid would sit up in bed and read until sleep took over his head around two. He would cuddle up into Morgan's side as he slept. This woke morning every morning, but he didn't mind. Morgan waited until he was sure Reid was asleep before sitting up and watching some T.V., sound muted.

Their last morning in Orlando, Reid woke to find Morgan packing their bags. 'I haven't had any nightmares all week,' Reid realized as he propped himself up.

"Hey! Sleepy head, you're awake," Morgan stated as he looked over at the yawning kitten that is Spencer Reid. Morgan sat on the bed as he ruffled the younger man's hair. "How did you sleep, kid?"

Reid gave a small smile and a slight blush as Morgan ruffled his hair. He had to resist nuzzling right into the man's hand so he focused on answering the question. "quiet well, actually. In fact, Morgan, I haven't had any nightmares for the last week," Reid looked up softly at Morgan. His nightmares were always worse during cases. This time, they have subsided. Also, he usually slept alone during cases. This time he had Morgan.

Morgan chuckled, "That's good, Pretty Boy," he smiled back at the kid, "I'm glad the dreams haven't been bothering you. It's probably because you had me to fight them off for you." He was only half kidding about that last part; he didn't like seeing his Pretty Boy hurt, especially by something made by the kid's mind.

"I think you're right, Morgan. I think it is because I have you to protect me," Reid spoke softly to Morgan but looked down to their hands which were only an inch apart. This was the closest he had ever come to telling Morgan his true feelings for him. 'What the hell, Reid,' he thought to himself, 'guess it's now or never.' Reid took a deep breath, composing himself before he could make a fool of himself with what he said next. "Derek, I-I love you."

This caught Morgan off guard. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. For once, the man was a loss for words. He took a deep breath and moved slightly closer to Reid, picking up his hand and caressed Reid's cheek. "Pretty Boy," was all he could breathe out before he leaned in and brushed their lips together. After a few seconds of the intimate contact, Morgan stood up and smacked the wall, making Reid flinch. "How long?" Morgan asked with a whisper.

"What?" Reid was still slightly lost in what was happening.

"How long have you loved me? How long have you been wanting me to kiss you?" Morgan questioned a bit harshly.

"Six years, nine months, twenty-six days, seven hours, eleven minutes and fifty-nine seconds."

"Almost seven years; pretty much since the time we met and you never told me?"

Reid could only nod and look down at his hands. He could tell Morgan was mad, not because of his confession and his feelings, but because of how long it took to admit it. Before Reid knew it, Morgan was sitting right next to him again, the man's hand on his thigh.

"Sorry I kind of went off like that, Reid. Half of it is my fault, I guess. I thought that you weren't into men, especially after Lila. I could have told you how I felt about you but I didn't want you to push me away. I couldn't take that chance." Reid looked up at the darker man in awe. He laid his hand on top of the one already on his thigh and rubbed it softly. "They're waiting for us down stairs but can we go some where once we're back? Just you and I?"

"Sounds great, Pretty Boy," Morgan cupped Reid's cheek before laying a soft bout thoughtful kiss on the boy's own lips


End file.
